


Unhygienic

by Anonymystiq



Category: Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Romance, SOTUS S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymystiq/pseuds/Anonymystiq
Summary: Lessons in hygiene and cleanliness, KongArt style!+:+:+: All the due credits to the author for the characters, and owners of the photos for their amazing clicks, videos :+:+:+
Relationships: Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

"Kong... Kong... Ah screw it!" said Arthit, as he reached for Kongpob's toothbrush kept on the sink.

As he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw his boyfriend walk into the condo with their breakfast.

"Aow! I thought you were back already! I was calling out for you, thinking you are back."

"Oh! Need something, P?"

"Never mind. I wanted to ask for a new toothbrush, but I remembered we haven't stocked up. My toothbrush fell behind the sink, and I couldn't reach it to pull it out, so I used yours."

"Ugh! P Arthit... you can't do that! It's unhygienic!"

"Oh really!" 

Kong nodded, but he knew he shouldn't have.

Arthit smiled.

There it was. The famous scary smirk that Kongpob dreaded. That smile meant BAD things are about to happen. To him especially!

"Then what about you sucking my soul out every time while kissing me? Guess no more of that...as you know... it's unhygienic. Oops!"

"P'Arthit!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. 2

Note: This is a continuation of the silly one-shot "Unhygienic"! Enjoy.

::::::::::::::::

  
Thud!

Aim jumped at the sudden noise.

Seeing Kongpob's head on the table, worried he asked,

"Kong? Are you ok? What's wrong? Are you sleepy? How did you end up banging your head so hard?"

Kongpob turned his head, still in the same position. He was sulking and a prominent pout on his lips. He looked weary, and his eyes were bloodshot. It was late evening, and these two boys were reviewing their group assignment in the library one final time before turning it in for submission the next day.

"Hoi Kong. What's wrong?"

Kong sighed. A deep heavy sigh. Slowly lifting himself off the table, he propped his elbows on them and placed his face in his palms, cupping them.

"Hmmm!!!" he sighed once again.

"Ai Kong! What's wrong? Why are you behaving like this?

Kong looked at Aim and blinked slowly while trying to formulate some words. He looked blank cause that's how he was feeling.

"Kong, you are scaring me now. Did something happen?"

Restless, once again he plopped himself on the table.

"Is it P'Arthit?" Aim asked, knowing his best bud would only be worked up to this extent if it's about his lover.

Hearing Arthit's name Kong looked at Aim and morosely nodded.

"You guys fought? Did you fuck up?" He nodded again.

"Whatever it is, I am sure you can talk it out?"

Kongpob again let out a deep breath.

"Hoi! Stop it. What's wrong? Talk to me."

Kongpob sat up and sighed again.

"Enough with you sighing! It's annoying," Aim said exasperated.

"You won't be able to listen to it," Kong replied, sad.

"Let me decide that. Try me."

Kongpob was silent. Like he needed some time to gather his thoughts. Finally, again letting out a long sigh, much to Aim's annoyance said,

"Did you know that we have about 3200 bacteria of 150 different species on our hands and that when we shake hands we transfer them?"

Aim looked at his palm and then at Kongpob, confused.

"Did you know that studies have found that handshakes expose more than 3 times as much skin surface as fist bumps and the contact lasts 2.7 times longer, resulting in a significantly higher rate of bacterial transmission?"

"Okaaayyy??" Aim was getting weirded out by the minute.

"Did you know that a chaste kiss spreads about 1000 bacteria, but a 10-second French kiss spreads a whopping 80 million bacteria?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know the names of ALL the diseases that spread through kissing and sex. It's a long lis.."

"Hoi! Hoi! Hoi! Stop! What are you going on about? I know about sex and the risks it involved. We had the same sex-ed class, remember? And what are you trying to do? Put me off sex? Unlike you fucker, I still am single and a virgin. And I have no intention to die one."

"As if! Still haven't got the balls to confess to the girl you like, to whom, by the way, you have already made it obvious that you are into her. Since last year!!!"

"There is still hope!"

"Yeah! Keep telling yourself that!"

"What? I do! She hasn't dated anyone. Means she is waiting, right?"

Kongpob nodded. "You are right. Looks like I will be the one to die of blue balls," said Kongpob, once again banging his head on the table.

"You mean..." Aim asked horrified, realization sinking in, and Kongpob nodded with his face still buried in the table.

"You are right buddy. I won't be able to listen to this. Or rather I don't want to," he said, as he quickly started to pack his bag. But Kongpob grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"You can't leave. Now that you started it you better listen!"

Aim looked at Kongpob, and seeing his pathetic and sad state, conceded. "Fine! Carry on."

"Do you know the names of the diseas..."

Aim pounced on him and covered his mouth.

"Dude! Shut it. Tell me about the issue with P'Arthit. I don't want to hear you list out STI's." Kongpob nodded and Aim released his mouth.

"P'Arthit has not let me near him for the last 5 days," Kongpob whined, his voice nasal and naggy.

"So? Hoi! Don't tell me you did some hanky-panky and have come down with some STI?" He stared incredulously at Kongpob, shocked. Kongpob just stared back blank.

"No. No! You wouldn't cheat on P'Arthit. Did P'Arthit then..." Kongpob raised his finger to stop him but Aim beat him to the punch.

"No! Even that's not possible. When he has you, why will he cheat on you?"

Kongpob just smiled at his friend's justification.

"Then?"

"Fool that I am, I remarked that it's unhygienic when P Arthit used my toothbrush in a rush and since then..."

"Since then...?"

"He hasn't let me near him."

"You are sulking over that. How horny are you, that you can't go 5 days without sex?"

"You are not listening. It's not just sex! He hasn't let me near him. Like, anywhere near him. I haven't touched my man for the last 5 days. When I go to hold him or hug him he spouts these numbers and shuns me. Politely, mind you! He has been sending me detailed messages, listing out various STI's and how it's contracted. Some even have pictures." He shuddered visibly. 

"You mean zero contact?"

"Yes. You know what he did this morning when I dropped by his room with his breakfast. He bowed to me. Bowed and bid me goodbye and went back to sleep."

Aim tried to control his laugh, but failed miserably and burst out laughing. Everyone around them turned to give disapproving stares but seeing it's the ex-campus moon and his friend, smiled and turned back to do their work.

"P'Arthit is savage."

"You think?" Kongpob said, pulling his hair, trying to control his frustration and Aim patted his back. Aim felt pity for his friend. He always wondered how a fierce guy like Kongpob could fall in love with someone equally fierce. How did they manage their temperaments? One was cool as the moon and the other hot as the sun.

Agreed, Kongpob was an extremely proper and polite boy, which was honestly, unnatural in the present era. He was someone all parents wanted their kids to emulate. And try as they may, to hate Kongpob, they couldn't, cuz Kongpob was genuinely a decent guy. Not a show-off or Mr. Know-it-all. Well, he was Mr. Know-it-all, but not in an annoying way. He was a born leader and an overachiever. But he was fierce.

And now, seeing how whipped and in love he was, it was obvious that it was Kongpob who must be doing everything to keep his senior/lover happy. But did the senior love him back just as Kongpob did? He looked at Kong and realized that things are not always what they seem. Kongpob is not a pushover. No one could steamroll him definitely. That could only mean that even Arthit was equally invested in this relationship, seeing how they have been dating for more than a year and still going strong.

"What the big deal? I mean, apologize. And just take a shower or something!" Aim mumbled to himself, trying to sort this in his head.

Kongpob's face lit up. That's it! Why hadn't he thought about that?

"Aim! You are a genius! Fuck! Yes! Squeaky clean!" he shouted and quickly packing his bag he slapped a hasty kiss on Aim's cheeks and ran, much to Aim's embarrassment which was witnessed by many in the library.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Knock! Knock!

Arthit opened the door, surprised. He was not expecting his lover to come over tonight. Kongpob had earlier messaged him that he was reviewing his assignment with Aim in the library.

"Aou Kong! Done with your review?"

Kongpob nodded seriously and Arthit looked at his face perplexed. Why was he not smiling as he did usually?

"Come in," he said as he turned to walk into the room.

Kongpob shut the door, and taking a deep breath, proceeded with the reason he was there.

"P'Arthit Khap." Arthit turned around to see Kongpob rooted to the spot next to the bathroom door and staring at him with so much love, and lust that he felt weak.

What he saw was something he had been missing, thanks to his own stupidity and pride.

It was 3 days ago he had realized that his silly plan to tease Kongpob had backfired, royally, and now that he was committed, he had to go through with it. What annoyed him more was the Kongpob had been docile about the issue, instead of his usual horny self. Arthit, in his wildest dreams, had not imagined that Kongpob would go for so long, without touching him and now he was angry with Kongpob.

Did he not love him?

Did he not want him anymore?

Did Kongpob already have his fill of him?

These were the doubts running through his head for the last three days, adding to his already nasty mood when Kongpob had informed him that he won't be coming over. So, seeing his lover was both a relief and a torment for him. Seeing Kongpob look at him with lust-filled eyes, and hungry demeanor, Arthit's heart fluttered. There it was. That look, only reserved for him and no one else. The look that only he was privy to and had rights over.

Kongpob placed a bottle on the counter of the mirror facing the bathroom and looked up slowly.

To Arthit, it appeared that everything Kongpob was doing was in slow motion. Every movement, every action in a slow, fluid motion emphasizing the perfectness of Kongpob. Kongpob moved his hands to the column of his neck and gently caressed his neck before reaching for the first button of his shirt.

Slowly, one by one he started to open them, all the while maintaining eye contact with Arthit, who seemed frozen and rooted to the spot. The only sign that he was reacting was the changing color of his rapidly heating skin and Kongpob smirked seeing Arthit's state. When all the buttons were undone, Kongpob slowly removed the shirt, giving Arthit an enticing view of his gorgeous golden body - from broad shoulders, molded deltoids and pectorals, flat carved abs, and narrow hips where the pants hung low.

Was Kongpob always this chiseled? Fuck! Did he always have such a gorgeous body? And this gorgeous body was all his, and he never took his time until now to appreciate the fine specimen that his boyfriend was.

Being shy, Arthit rarely demonstrated his affection or show curiosity no matter how badly he wanted to. Their coupling was almost always in the dark hours, post their classes, and multiple college-related activities and studies. They would rush through the undressing, and reach for each other, like the two thirsty lovers that they were under the cover of darkness, and spend time making love, either sweet and slow or fast and needy. He had seen Kongpob observe his face and body on many occasions, but Arthit was too shy to blatantly look at his lover. He had always shied away. And now he regretted it. He had deprived himself of a sensory pleasure meant only for him. He really had hit the jackpot unknown to him.

Arthit gulped.

After dropping the shirt to the floor, Kongpob then proceeded to crack his neck to get the kinks out. Arthit's hands shot out to hold something to steady him but he was left grappling air, as there was nothing nearby for him to lean on. Kongpob smiled and bit his lips and ran his thumbs under them, and then intentionally looked down to his cargo shorts where he could feel himself stirring.

With a flick, he undid the donut button, and slowly unzipped the pants. By now Arthit was gasping for air. Never had he seen this side of Kongpob before. Yes, Kongpob was hot and sexy and he had seen him naked, before and after sex, but seeing him give him a private striptease was something he had never thought of in his wildest dreams; and oh he had some wild dreams, which, of course, he never dared to vocalize. And today his lover was giving him a show beyond his imagination. He needed to hold on to something or he would collapse or worse, run to Kongpob and ravish him, and all his pointless, prideful exercise that he braved through for the last 5 days, would be for naught.

Kongpob was observing every shade of emotion passing through his lover's face and had to bite down hard on his cheeks to keep from smiling. One smile and his whole game would be bust.

Kongpop opened the flaps but didn't remove his pants. He just let Garfield's face peek through the gap. Lifting his arms, he stretched his body like a lithe sexy cat, giving Arthit a titillating view of his body. On the outside, it looked like he was thin, but Kongpob was pure muscle: there was not an ounce of fat on his body.

Smirking at the gaping Arthit, he turned and walked into the bathroom.

"Kong!" Arthit called out. How could he stop what he was doing?

"Kong? What? What ar...?"

"What am I doing P?" Kongpob supplied and Arthit nodded.

"What am I doing, P? What does it look like? I am here to get clean. Squeaky. Clean!"

Arthit stared back dumb. What was Kongpob doing? Why was he playing with him like this? He was already going crazy with this self-imposed celibacy and here Kongpob after giving him a taste of heaven, was taking away his pleasure. Why?????

"P'Arthit."

"Huh!" Arthit's breathing was shallow now, and he was trying hard to keep his wits above him, but the blood rushing to his loins was not helping his case.

"P'Arthit! The choice is yours. You can either worry about your millions and millions of bacteria and stay there, or you can grab this bottle and join me inside, and get really clean with me. Or who knows. We may even get really dir-teeee." He winked and Arthit's lips formed an "O" while he stood there gawking.

Kongpob chuckled and went into the bathroom, and soon his cargo pants came flying out, followed by the Garfield underwear that promptly landed on the bottle Kongpob had placed.

Arthit didn't even have to think twice before he went to grab the bottle only to find Garfield smirking back at him.

"Asshole!" He mumbled, "Even his undies are sassy like him." Throwing the undies down, he lifted to see what the bottle was for.

The label said "Pjur Backdoor". Arthit balked. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the bottle contained. With the name "Backdoor", and a very sexy butt picture on it, it was hardly a mystery.

But Arthit couldn't help but smile. He had read that silicone lubricants were the best for water play. He smiled at his boyfriend's thoughtfulness. Kong had endured his silly torture for the last 5 days, and here he was giving him an excuse to save face by once again initiating intimacy. He felt like his heart had burst into a million tiny hearts and were fluttering around in his chest and abdominal cavity.

Walking into the small bathroom, he shut the door and turned to see Kongpob standing under the shower, his hands leaning on the wall in front of him, his head bowed, while water gushed down his back. The tiny light above the sink had cast a warm glow inside the bathroom, emphasizing Kongpob's golden complexion, giving him an ethereal glow. Arthit walked under the shower and hugged Kongpob from behind. He missed this. He missed touching Kongpob.

He heard Kongpob groan.

"Thank God!" said Kongpob, and turned around and grabbed Arthit, and pushed him against the glass wall. While Kongpob was fully naked and wet, Arthit had all his clothes on and was partially wet. Kongpob grabbed his face and looked at him for a few moments making Arthit conscious, and then kissed him like his life depended on it. It was five days overdue. Being away physically was one thing, but being in his vicinity and still not being allowed to touch him was a punishment Kongpob never wanted to experience again. Kongpob devoured his lover, who gave back as good as he got. Arthit's actions were proof enough that his P too missed him as he did.

Kongpob's body was on fire, and he was trembling from his need. Arthit was like a drug, and he was suffering from withdrawal symptoms from not being able to touch him.

"Arthit," he gasped and made a quick work of stripping him of his clothes which was difficult given their wet state now. Both were restless and both wanted to feel each other naked body rubbing against each other. Once the offending garments were off and lying in a soggy heap at their feet, Kongpob looked at Arthit, and ran a thumb under his lover's pink lush lips roughly and asked, "Ready?"

The eerie, hungry stillness in Kongpob's eyes both scared Arthit and excited him. He knew he was going to experience something new, and a thrill ran down his spine.

Arthit nodded and Kongpob, turning the water off, once again grabbed his lips in a hungry but short kiss. Releasing his lips, Kongpob turned him around and made him hold the grab bar low with both his hands and pulled his lower body towards him, forcing Arthit to bend forward. Pushing his legs apart wide, Kongpob ran his hands up and down his back, before grabbing the round globes of his buttocks and massaging them, relaxing them for what was next to come.

Grabbing the lube bottle that had fallen down, he squeezed some lube out and started to prepare Arthit for the punishment he had planned. While his one hand was busy opening up his lover, his other hand had reached under and were playing Arthit's nipples, twisting and pulling them, drawing soft moans and gasps.

Arthit desperately wanted Kongpob to grab his aching shaft, but Kongpob continued to ignore his need, and tease him.

The three fingers had found the magic nub and were vigorously massaging it, sending pleasure shooting through Arthit's entire body, making him delirious. As he was nearing his climax he said Kong's name letting him know he was close, Kongpob pulled his fingers out, and Arthit let out a high-pitched whine at the loss.

Leaning forward, Kongpob bit his ear lobes and whispered, "No condoms. Do I continue?" and Arthit breathed a heated, "Oh God! Yes!"

Kongpob, not sparing a moment, plunged into Arthit to the hilt, and Arthit moaned at the raw intrusion. They had always practiced safe sex but once in a while, they experimented, and at this moment, this is what they needed. The feeling was different. It made them feel closer knowing that they shared this pleasure only with each other. The trust they had in each other made this possible.

Kongpob didn't move. He stood still, trying to control the mad rush of emotions he was feeling. He missed Arthit. So much. It was not just about sex, he was deprived of touching Arthit. While Arthit was right in front of him, he was deprived of touching his lover.

An untold fear had crept into his heart. A glimpse of how it would be if they ever broke up. That, if they went their separate ways, he would never be able to touch Arthit even if they were standing next to each other. And that scared him. A lot.

Rubbing his hand over Arthit back, he reached to gently run his fingers through his hair and grabbing a fistful of hard pulled his hair, pulling his head back.

"Kong!" Arthit whimpered. His lover was never aggressive, and even though it didn't hurt him, it stunned him. Kongpob leaned and whispered, "This will be fast! And hard!" and thrust into him.

Again. Hard! Arthit moaned.

Kongpob set a pace that was both punishing and exhilarating, and Arthit was coming undone. With every thrust, every push, every drag he felt being owned by his lover, and he loved it. He wanted this. He wanted this pleasure infused pain, that affirmed to him that they belonged to each other. This short time of zero contact showed him how important Kongpob had become for his being. For his normal functioning.

With the constant assault on his prostate, Arthit was close.

"Kong! I am.. ah.. am close..."

Kongpob reached around and grabbed Arthit's neglected shaft, and Arthit heaved a sigh of relief. Finally! But he was in for a surprise. Kongpob grabbed the base of his shaft hard, stopping him from climaxing.

"Kong? Why..." he was breathing hard, desperate for a release. Kongpob always ensured that he was taken care of before himself so this was new for him.

"Don't come. Don't you dare... That's the price you pay...enjoy..." and thrust in violently while Arthit vacillated between pleasure and frustration. Kongpob groaned and came hard and flopped on Arthit's back, riding the waves of his climax.

Arthit, though frustrated, was pleased that his lover was sated and happy. Just as his breathing was returning to normal, he was pulled back roughly and turned around, and Kongpob grabbed his face and started showering kisses all over his face and neck before settling on his lips. The kiss they exchanged was soul-stirring. Kongpob expressed his want and desire in that kiss, humbling Arthit.

Parting for air, both looked at each other, memorizing their expressions. Kongpob then pulled Arthit close to him and held him tight, never wanting to let go. Rubbing his wet cheek on Arthit's, he pleaded, "Don't do that again. Please!"

Arthit's heart sank. He felt ashamed. A silly game of pride for him and his lover had suffered.

"I won't. I promise. I won't. I am sorry."

"Arthit!" Kongpob breathed his name like a prayer, "I need you. Please. I need to feel you in me. I need to know."

Arthit nodded and took charge this time, kissing and touching Kongpob, letting him know that he was wanted, loved, and cherished. Running his hand all over his lover's torso, he showered kisses on Kongpob, everywhere he could. Kongpob's breathing was shallow, fear overshadowing his pleasure, and Arthit recognized this. It was the same look of the lost boy he had seen on that fateful day on the bridge when Kongpob had thought he had lost him.

Leaving butterfly kisses on his chest and along the length of his clavicle, he licked his way up to his junior's ears and bit on the ear lobes, before whispering, "I am here, my love. Here for you. All yours." He licked the ear lobes and blew gently, and Kongpob shuddered.

"Now!" Kongpob said gruffly, and Arthit looked for the bottle of lube. Kongpob turned around and positioned himself just like he had positioned Arthit previously. Seeing Kongpob in this position, Arthit's face heated up. Kongpob being in this submissive position was new to him. Squeezing enough lube on his fingers, he dropped the bottle on the floor that went rolling away, but he didn't care. Spreading the lube on both his palms, reaching in front of Kongpob, he grabbed his semi-hard dick and started to rub it as he slowly pushed one finger into his juniors waiting hole. But Kongpob was too restless for that.

"Arthit! Now!" he said sternly and Arthit fumbled a bit.

"But... Kong... I haven't... You are not... it will hurt..."

"NOW!" he said through gritted teeth, and Arthit understanding his urgency, slathered the lube on himself, and pushed into Kongpob in one go.

"Argh!" Kong cried out in pain and arched his back up, standing straight and Arthit wrapped his arms around his lover and held him tight to himself, while he adjusted to the length and sudden intrusion. Arthit placed butterfly kisses all over Kongpob's back, and running his hands gently over his chest and teasing his nipples, trying to soothe him and soon Kongpob was moaning, responding to the ministrations of his hand, slowly thrusting his hips back, urging his lover to move.

That was all the nod Arthit needed. Holding him tight, he plunged into Kongpob with a vicious need that their bodies understood. It was quick and short, and soon both were moaning out each other's name as the climax ricocheted through their bodies.

Once calm, Kongpob turned the shower on, and both helped clean each other, all the while smiling, one shy the other cocky. Kongpob reached for the towel and wrapped Arthit up like a baby, and he pouted.

"P, don't pout. It's wet here, and I can't carry you out of here. I can't risk us slipping - I have plans," Hearing this Arthit's eyes widened and grumbling shyly, he walked out of the bathroom. Wringing the wet clothes out, and clearing the dry clothes lying on the floor, Kongpob, wrapped in a towel, sat next to Arthit on the bed dropping the lube bottle on the bed, behind him. They would need it soon.

Playfully bumping his shoulder, he asked, "So, how many million germs did we exchange back there?"

"Kong!" Arthit hit his thighs, and Kongpob grabbed his hands. Lacing his fingers through his, he lifted them to his lips, and he kissed each finger, then laid it on his cheek.

Arthit understood how Kongpob was feeling, and using his free hand, he grabbed Kongpob's cheeks.

"Kong, I am sorry. I am sorry I dragged this silly game for so long. I wanted to end this the very next day, but when I saw you not being your bull-headed self, I got angrier and dragged it out. I am so sorry!"

Kongpob was offended. "What do you mean bull-headed P?"

"I mean you never leave me be. You always get your way with me."

"P Arthit, I didn't know you were this easy?"

"Hoi! I am not!"

"But that's what you are implying!"

"No, I am not. Just that I can't say no to you. So I was surprised that when I didn't let you touch me, you actually stayed away."

"I would never force myself on you P. I know when you are serious, and when you are playful and that's why I insist. I have tried but you have been very aloof for the last 3 days now. I am sorry if I have unwittingly forced you in some way."

"Relax. You didn't. I have always felt comfortable and safe with you."

Relieved Kongpob slipped back and lay on the bed and Arthit joined him, their hands still intertwined.

"P, don't ever do that. Don't keep me away from you for so long. I don't want to go through that again," Kong said, turning to look at Arthit.

"I promise Kong. It won't happen again. I am yours, and you have a right on my body. I promise you this, I won't use 'no sex' as an excuse or punishment ever again in the future ."

Kongpob leaned in to kiss his forehead, and Arthit snuggled closer.

"P, your hair is wet. Let's dry it quickly." Arthit nodded and sat up and Kongpob stood up to get the hairdryer and proceeded to dry his hair gently running his fingers through hair.

Arthit's eyes fell on the turquoise underwear, and he chuckled.

"Garfield?"

"You are noticing now? I have a collection of cartoon character undies." Arthit was genuinely surprised. He needed to pay more attention to his lover and his idiosyncrasies.

"Yup! I have Snoopy, Mickey, Garfield, Bart Simpson. In high school, I even had Power Puff Girls boxers. My mom had huge issues with that. Pic of three little girls on my ass was not her idea of funny."

"I agree with your mom. Pervert. Got a fetish for cute baby faces?

"Ho-oh! P! Too much. I just liked them. I didn't think anything weird or have any fetish back then. Whatever fetish I have now, is limited to you and your babyface baby!"

Arthit pinched Kongpob's stomach.

"Ouch P! Hurts!"

"Good! That was the intention. I don't have a babyface. I have a manly, handsome face."

"If you say so!" Kongpob teased, "Hoi P, see how hard you pinched. It will bruise."

Arthit looked at the mark. He did indeed pinch him hard, and there was a light bruise forming. He gently rubbed the spot in circles, unaware of the reaction it was eliciting from Kongpob. But soon he noticed the change in Kongpob's breathing and smirking he suggestively ran his finger over Kongpob's abs and pecs.

Not able to bear the torture, Kongpob kept the dryer away, only to be swooped off his feet. Literally! Arthit was so quick in pulling Kongpob on the bed that he had no time to react, and he ended falling on his back with Arthit sitting astride him. Continuing his sexy assault, he asked, "So, when do you get time to work out Kong?"

"Tsk! Tsk! You had this perfect piece of a specimen with you for so long, and now you notice it."

Flustered Arthit whacked his chest, and Kongpob laughed.

"Like my body, P?" he teased.

"Hmmm. More cuz I know it's mine," Arthit said matter-of-factly, and Kongpob felt like he would burst with happiness. Never had he heard such a blatant declaration of ownership from Arthit.

Kongpob pulled Arthit down for a kiss, and then Arthit proceeded to show Kongpob how much he adored his sexy body with kisses, nips, and bites. Their desires peaked, figuratively, and literally, as their towels tented. Arthit got rid of the offending towels, and soon was riding his lover, this time slowly, taking his time to enjoy the chiseled body of his lover, touching, kissing, licking, biting! He had plans for the rest of the night!

::::::::::::::::

Aim groggily stepped into his room. After Kongpob had abandoned him at the library, he spent another two hours reviewing their assignment before he was absolutely sure that it was perfect and error-free. 

He wanted to curse out Kongpob, but he knew that at the moment, Kong sorting out this issue with his lover was more imperative. And given that Kongpob contributed the most in this assignment and heck, all the group assignments previously, he shouldn't even be complaining. Stripping his uniform, he got under the shower, washing away the day's fatigue. As he was rubbing soap, he stopped.

"Squeaky clean!" The realization hit him! He bristled first at the image his mind conjured up, and then he couldn't help but have a hearty laugh.

He will forever think of this moment and Kongpob & Arthit whenever he hears those words.

::::::::::::::::

Note: This is it, folks. I hope you enjoyed the continuation. I am not very convinced with the final result but this is what I could come up with at the moment. Please feel free to comment, critique, and share your opinion. 

Thank you for reading, voting, and commenting.

Until next time! Take care! Adios!

Love

Kay 🐚

P.S: For those who want to read more about the germs we exchange, this is one of the articles I referred to. I didn't want to gross you out with too much info, so here is one of them.

https://www.latimes.com/science/sciencenow/la-sci-sn-kissing-bacteria-exchange-20141118-story.html

But fret not, it is always good for the body to get down and dirty with the one you love and trust. To the single uninitiated youngsters reading this- Always practice safe sex. Always. Only when you are in a trusting monogamous relationship can you take such chances, with your partner's consent. Until then, protecting your body is your responsibility. It's your temple and you have to live with for the rest of your life. Love it! Protect it! ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
